Descubrimientos
by Aetit
Summary: Que no se diga que no eres educado con Hummel. Aunque es raro tenerle en casa después de todo lo que ha pasado. Tanto tú como Finn solíais tirarle en contenedores.  Preslash Puckurt. R


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y no estoy ganando dinero con esto.

Advertencias: Ninguna en realidad. QUizás pre-slash PucKurt... si lo vas buscando.

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Era un sábado normal. Tu madre se había ido desde temprano y te había dejado a cargo de Sarah, así que llamaste a Finn para que te hiciera compañía. No era algo tan extraño, o por lo menos no solía serlo. Ambos habíais sido los mejores amigos desde siempre- bueno, hasta que dejaste embarazada a su novia. Lo cierto es que te tuviste que disculpar muchas veces y tuvo que pasar muchísimo tiempo para que Finn te dijera con total sinceridad que te había perdonado. Así que con la amistad recuperada, le invitaste a casa para ver tele y jugar a la consola.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta te llevaste una sorpresa.

-Lo siento, tío. Tuve que traer a Kurt.

-Técnicamente, Finn. Fui yo el que te trajo a ti ya que prácticamente destruiste el coche de tu madre.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Bueno, qué más da. Entrad.

Que no se diga que no eres educado con Hummel. Aunque es raro tenerle en casa después de todo lo que ha pasado. Tanto tú como Finn solíais tirarle en contenedores.

-Además siempre puedes subir a jugar con mi hermana. Tiene millones de Barbies.

Intentas decirlo sin que suene ofensivo pero por la cara que pone Kurt, no le ha agradado el comentario. De hecho, te das cuenta de que sus ojos han cambiado del color océano que tienen normalmente a un gris más… de tormenta.

-Así que me tienes miedo… ¿no Puckerman? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que soy capaz de patearte el culo en cualquier juego que elijas.

-De ningún modo, Hummel

Y jugáis al Call of Duty. Tú y el chico gay del colegio, y te machaca. Jamás te habían ganado a ese juego, y mucho menos en tu casa, con tus mandos… estás tan impactado que no ves la sonrisa burlona de Finn. Lo que sí notas es que los ojos del chico Hummel parecen aún más verdes, casi como el césped de los Smith. Y que está sonriendo de verdad, no con esa mueca que lleva pintada en la cara desde el infarto de su padre. Y te prometes a ti mismo que le veras sonreír más.

Por eso cuando jugáis una última partida a Grand Thief Auto, la policía te atrapa asombrosamente rápido. Y cualquier leve atisbo de orgullo herido desaparece al verle sonreír de nuevo. Al final, se van. Y les comentas que es probable que al día siguiente tu madre también tenga turno de tarde. Y que te gustaría que volvieran. Ambos. Y te sonríen. Los dos.

Al día siguiente, cuando tu madre te pide que vigiles a Sarah aceptas de buen grado. Y llamas a casa de Finn para preguntarles si pueden venir. Otra gran sorpresa, Finn ha quedado con Rachel pero Kurt acepta venir.

Y el día es completamente asombroso. El Kurt frío e inhumano que se pasea por McKinley como si fuera el rey, no es más que una fachada. Es diferente a cualquier persona que hayas podido conocer, en el mejor y peor sentido de la palabra. Y esa diferencia le hace tener una fortaleza increible pero a la vez le hace ser más frágil y más desconfiado de lo que debería.

En realidad tenéis muchas cosas en común, mucho más que simplemente haber sido criados ambos solo con un padre. Kurt adora la moda con la misma intensidad irracional con la que a ti te gustan los deportes, ambos odiáis que la gente se sorprenda porque tenéis aficiones que no concuerdan con sus estereotipos: tú, la cocina y él, la mecánica. Ambos os ocultáis como podéis de lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor para que no os hagan más daño. Y lo mejor, es la única persona de este pueblo que se puede considerar tan badass como tú.

Se queda a comer con vosotros. Y al verle interactuar con tu hermana, no puedes evitar pensar en que tiene muy buena mano con los niños.

Te pregunta que si necesitas ayuda para cocinar y tú le dices que no hace falta a lo que él responde un simple "Mejor, soy incapaz de cocinar algo y que quede comestible". Lo que sí hace es poner la mesa y felicitarte por la buena pinta que tiene. En realidad, es el mejor almuerzo que has tenido en años, normalmente Sarah y tú no tenéis demasiado tema de conversación. Pero al añadir a Kurt, ambos habéis ganado un punto intermedio. Y asombrosamente, la conversación fluye. Y es probable que hayas aprendido más de tu hermanita en media hora que en el último año.

Te das cuenta de que has tenido un poco abandonada a la niña últimamente, así que le pones una película Disney a tu hermana después del almuerzo y ella ríe feliz y te abraza diciendo que eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Tú levantas la cabeza para ver a Kurt con una sonrisa tan cálida y unos ojos tan verdes-azules-grises que por unos segundos sí que te sientes como el mejor. Y eso te da miedo.


End file.
